Words Never Said
by AnnaChase
Summary: Harry could not send letters to Ginny when he was on his mission in the DH, but that didn't mean he couldn't 'write' the letter! And vice versa. R&R please, first Harry/Ginny fic.


**Author's Note: **I actually wrote this for a part of my English bookreport on the Deathly Hallows! I'm not used to writing Harry/Ginny at all, I'm better on the darker side of things, but let me know what you think! If it's positive I might write more like this!

* * *

**Words Never Said **

On a fogged November night Harry sat outside of the magically expanded tent in the forest they were currently hiding in. Ron and Hermione were asleep inside, unaware of their friend's uneasy state of mind. The Marauder's Map was lying across Harry's lap, all the dots that belonged to former schoolmates and teachers of his moving around or staying in the same place for a while, indicating that they were asleep, or maybe studying. There was only one particular dot that provoked Harry's interest, though. The dot that belonged to Ginny Weasley. According to the map, she was in the girls' dormitory, so at least she was safe for now. Harry missed her so much, more than he had ever thought possible. He remembered everything about her so clearly, as if it was only yesterday she had given him that kiss for his birthday. Her red hair hanging down till the small of her back, her hazel eyes, all her freckles… It made Harry wish he could see her again right now, kiss her like that again, hopefully now without being interrupted by any of her brothers, but he couldn't even contact her. They had to be careful with every little thing they did, especially when sending letters. However, Harry suddenly thought, he could write to her! He wouldn't be able to send the letter, but perhaps later… He'd pretend she would get the letter. Pretend he could make her feel better and less alone there at Hogwarts. A quill and a piece of parchment was easily arranged.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm awfully sorry this is all taking so long. I can't tell you where we are, just that we're safe for the time being. As safe as possible, at least. We're all doing fine; Hermione and Ron are being a great help though I'm sure they're starting to lose their confidence in me. I can't blame them: they must have thought I had a real plan that I was hiding in all my nobility, but there is no plan at all, just the determination. For now I'm not sure if that alone is enough for them. For Hermione it can be, but for Ron? Well, you know your brother perhaps even better than I do, so I'll leave that question unanswered for now. Time will learn. _

_I've been thinking about you a lot lately, about how you're doing at Hogwarts. __I've heard the Carrows are teaching now and that Snape is Headmaster; how is that working out? I can only imagine. Without Hermione, Ron and me there, I hope you're in charge of everyone else. They will come to you for help, I'm certain they will. You're a very capable witch already, Ginny, but please don't do anything stupid. This world has only proven to be more rotten than we would have ever expected. If I had been a better boyfriend I would have tried to make this a better place for you, but so far I have not succeeded. Will I ever? I know so many have faith in me to manage all this eventually, but I'm unsure if I can live up to all these expectations. At least you never expected anything of me, but appreciated me for who I am. _

_I know I'm not going to be able to send this letter, so that's why I dare to write this: I miss you, Ginny. I miss you so much I would be able to give this all up and come back to you if it weren't for my brighter moments of sanity that told me I had a goal to accomplish.__ I've come quite far now, at the least further than anyone else, I would be crazy to give it up and start from scratch later. For Ron and Hermione I feel I have to be strong the whole time, act like the hero I'm expected to be to make sure _they _don't lose hope, but for you I can be myself. I love you, Ginny, and I want you to be safe. Can you stay safe for me?_

_I hope to see you soon in good health and spirit,_

_Yours truly and forever,_

_Harry_

Further away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ginny Weasley was awake still at this late hour of the night. She couldn't sleep, and when she did she was tormented with nightmares. The one person on her mind continuously was Harry Potter. She kept wondering where he was, whether he was safe, what he was up to… and whether he thought of her too sometimes. If only it were possible to write letters to each other; that would make things much less hard. It would still be hard, every minute that included not seeing him was hard, but it would be easier. It would be better than nothing. Almost instinctively, she reached for the roll of parchment and the quill with ink on her nightstand. Ever since the incident with the chamber of secrets, she had stopped keeping a diary, but now the need was here. Not the need to talk to a mindless, empty piece of paper, but to Harry, and Ginny had always been good with improvising.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm starting to get very tired of this war. Hogwarts is nowhere near what it used to be, with Snape as the Headmaster and with the Carrows quite in charge of all teaching. I won't elaborate on what exactly they're doing, but just let me tell you that it isn't pretty, not in the least. _

_Things are different without you and Ron and Hermione. You always figured out something to do, even when we all thought the tunnel was endless. I've taken that role on myself now, trying to make a difference where possible. We've started on secret DA meetings again, me and Neville and Luna. They're a great help too, braver than you would have ever thought them capable of. _

_So we get by, but it's not the same. Do you miss me like I miss you, Harry? Do you think of me when you can't sleep at night? I know we broke up because you can't be both a boyfriend and a hero at the same time, at least not now. Who knows, maybe after the war is over we will have an honest chance. _

_You're always very brave, but I know that sometimes it is just a mask. Of course you too are afraid. You, of all people, know loss and fright to the point of it paralyzing you. I acknowledge that, I don't fear your fear like some people do. They think: if our supposed leader is afraid, where would that leave us? But the hero is only human. _

_Please keep safe, Harry, and do what you feel is the right thing to do. I will understand. I believe in that better world we are creating for ourselves, and all the generations to come. I believe in your ability, even if you don't._

_Take care of yourself, and try to think of me every now and then, if possible._

_Love,_

_Your Ginny_


End file.
